Samantha Meets Her Match
by FriendvilleFan
Summary: The year is 2014 and Miss Samantha Parkington believes she has her whole life figured out. Now more than ever she seems one step closer to the happily ever after she's always dreamed of since time traveling to the future. But when a childhood bully appears from her past, nothing goes the way she plans. Will she fall in love with this vaguely familiar stranger?


Samantha

Meets

Her

Match

By: Detective #52

Miss Samantha Parkington believes she has her whole life figured out. As one of the oldest members of the Playroom she's had more than her fair share of ups and downs. Ever since she's been snatched up from her life in 1904, Samantha has learned to move on and forget her former life. Now more than ever she seems one step closer to the happily ever after she's always dreamed of. But when an old neighbor reappears from her past (this time for good unfortunately) her second chance at a happy ending is smashed to pieces. So come along and join in on the mysteries as we watch to see if Samantha finally meets her match.

-Detective # 52

The bright Australian sun shone down on the citizens of Sydney as another perfect summer day dawned. One man in particular walked briskly down the lane his red curls bouncing with each step. _I love vacation_; he thought and then entered the lobby of a hotel. Yet the sight he saw stopped him making his breath catch and his heart pound. At the check in counter was a young lady who was at once strange and vaguely familiar.

_I must know her_, hethought with a confidence that surprised him, _because how could one forget someone so beautiful_? Without thinking he stepped in line behind the girl. He heard her rattle of a list of names like she didn't know who her hotel room was booked under. He was only half listening until he heard her say. . .

"Parkington!" he exclaimed then lowered his voice. "Why I haven't heard that name in ages!"

Instantly Samantha spun around. She looked at him with a cold suspicion in her eyes. "Yeah and what's it to you?"

The boy swallowed hard feeling as though he had been caught red handed. "You don't mean Parkington as in Miss Samantha Parkington, do you?"

"How do you know my name?"

He was saved from replying when the lady at the register asked Samantha "Is he bothering you?"

"No," she began and then stopped. A smile crept up her face, a smile he had seen far too many times before to know enough to be scared. "Why yes he is."

"Okay," said the hotel employee. "Guards could I have you escort that man off the premises?"

"No!" he shouted as the guards grabbed him and started to drag him away. He protested the whole way, "But this is my hotel!"

Samantha exhaled in relief when he was gone. She felt the weirdest sensation when he was there. She knew him because he clearly knew her and he was so familiar. He reminded her of someone but she just couldn't put a finger on whom. . .

_Whatever,_ she shrugged. _It's not like I'll ever see him again anyway_, she thought before walking off to rejoin her family.

"All right, Felicity, Big D, Marie-Grace and Martha are in group one. Everyone else is in group two. Group one goes first followed by group two. I'll drive," Samantha ordered as everyone strapped on their scuba gear.

"Who made you in charge?" asked Gwen putting on goggles that were much too big for her. Samantha thought they made her look even more bugged eyed than usual. "Can't you let anyone else be in charge for once?"

"Okay, so you want Bitty to drive the boat?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

Samantha nodded. "That's what I figured." She turned back to the steering wheel.

"Um. . . Samantha?"

"What do you want now, Gwen?" Samantha rolled her eyes.

"You might want to turn around."

"Yeah right, I suppose there's a big scary monster behind me then?"

Gwen hesitated. "Not quite but you really should-"

**BOOM!**

An explosion hit the side of the boat encasing it in a sticky, gummy, pink wad. Samantha did turn around at this and was fuming at Gwen when the next explosion hit.

"Take cover!" screamed Gwen as she hit the deck.

Samantha looked up to see a gum ball headed straight for her and she ducked barely missing it. She scrambled to the wheel and crazily spun it so the boat sped off dodging bullet after bullet. "Gwen, do something!" said Captain Samantha.

"Like what!"

"I don't know and I don't care, just do something!"

Gwen took that to mean desperate times called for desperate measures so she loaded the cannon. This one wasn't a gum ball cannon and their attackers would be in for a nasty surprise.

Once they were a safe distance away, Samantha looked out at the horizon and put a hand to her forehead to shade her eyes from the sun. What she saw on the other boat made her gasp. It was the boy from the lobby. He had the same familiar freckles, red hair, and laughing eyes that seemed to taunt her with every breath like someone she knew. . .

Yet each time she tried to place him the memory slipped away leaving the name on the tip of her tongue.

"You!" she growled. What right had he to stalk her like this while endangering her family in the process?

"Who, me?" said Gwen nearly toppling overboard as she straddled the cannon searching for why it wouldn't fire.

"No, the boy from the lobby is stalking me."

Gwen's bug eyes widened. "A creepy guy from the lobby is stalking you?"

Just then Bitty F. hit the deck screaming, "Incoming!"

Both sisters looked up to see a black cannon ball-one not made of gum-come hurtling at them. Samantha jumped to taking the actions that would save them. But it was to no avail because someone had rigged a system of gumballs that filtered into the engine forcing it to die after a while. Deciding it was hopeless, Samantha hit the deck alongside Bitty.

Only Gwen continued, hurriedly striking a match in order to fire the cannon. It quickly dawned on her that the cannon might literally backfire and blow up their ship instead. Precious seconds ticked away as Gwen thought, _if only I could unclog it_, so she stuck her face in and reached.

**BOOM!**

The incoming cannon ball hit the ship just as Gwen's exploded in her face. Water seeped in causing the boat to sink as Gwen tried to put out her flaming hair.

Mournfully, Samantha stood up. Vacation was ruined. Anger blazed in her eyes when she saw the smirk on the stranger's face. Samantha shook her fist at him. "I'll get you—whoever you are!"

Speeding off into the distance, the creepy boy from the lobby threw back his head and laughed. What a sweet sound it was, to hear the threatening voice of Samantha Parkington after all this time. Music to his ears it was. Then his grin grew even wider, if such a thing were possible, as he thought of another unwelcoming surprise to hit Samantha with next.

Since their scuba plans were sunk, the family went to the beach in hopes of enjoying at least part of the day. Everyone wanted to know what happened and Gwen had no trouble in recounting her heroic efforts.

"Then, just after I had saved Bitty's life, the real bomb came hurtling towards me and-"

"Why don't I remember this?" Bitty F. said, a confused crease forming on her forehead.

"Because," said Gwen. "The octopus ink wiped your memory as it tried to eat you."

"Oh brother," muttered Samantha.

"I guess that makes sense," Bitty said.

Everyone seemed captivated except Felicity, who knew better than to trust Gwen and Marie-Grace who noticed Samantha's reaction to the story.

"So there I was," said Gwen, "hovering between life and death itself when time seemed to stop. Slowly I turned, inch by inch, step by step, to see Samantha making googly eyes at our attacker."

"What!" cried Samantha. "It didn't happen like that and you know it! Put a sock in it or I'll. . . "

"You'll do what exactly?" Gwen smirked mirroring the stranger exactly. Gwen knew she had crossed a line and in fear of Samantha's wrath she hastily retreated. "I mean you're right, it didn't happen like that, but you can't deny the fact that a creepy boy from the lobby is stalking you."

Samantha growled as everyone else gasped with shock.

"Who?" said Felicity?

"Why?" inquired Marie-Grace.

"Why would anyone want to stalk Samantha?" Bitty asked. "She's not at all interesting enough."

"Gee thanks," said Samantha. "But whatever his reason, he's up to no good and as a detective it's up to me to get to the bottom of it." And get to the bottom of it she would.

The rest of the beach day passed uneventfully, on a Playroom scale of course. Samantha hurried back to the resort to change out of her wet bathing suit, the stranger completely forgotten in the leisurely summertime relaxation.

But it was he who ruined her illusion of happiness by showing up at the door next to hers. Samantha dashed into the shadows as he fumbled with the key pass. Samantha's hands curled into fists as she seethed with anger. How dare him! First he knew her name and refused to make his identity known. Then he puts her family in danger with that little stunt of his and now he has the nerve to park himself in the room next door. Not to mention that he makes her feel so. . .

Samantha failed to grasp the right word just like how she couldn't put the mystery together with all the clues sitting right in front of her. _Some detective I am, _she thought miserably. Samantha stepped into the hotel room and marched over to the closet. As she opened it, beetles, bugs, and insects of every kind came tumbling down.

On the other side of the wall, the stranger chuckled to himself. To his delight he heard her scream at the top of her lungs:

"**GLOGAN!** You'll pay for this one!"

He heard the protest of innocence and the running feet of Gwen as she fled the building. This brought him back to the good old days when it was his name she yelled followed by threats she fully intended to carry out. Overcome by a fierce longing for the past, his smile faded until he realized old days might become new days. ******************************************************************

Upon hanging up with the exterminator Samantha said, "Come on Emily we have a stalker to stalk."

"Why me?" said Emily woefully trailing behind her.

"Because Nellie's not here and I need someone to help me catch the culprit."

The entrance to the hotel was bustling with activity, making it the perfect place to watch for the boy. A big leafy tree sat to the side of the building covering a dirty alley way behind. Samantha's binoculars peeked out from the greenery as she carefully watched for that annoying yet familiar stranger. They were there for almost an hour before Emily started tugging on Samantha's sleeve.

Samantha shook her off. "Not now Emily. Can't you see that I've almost got him?" She laughed evilly.

Emily just rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, if this is what it's like to be noticed then I want no part of it."

As she expected, Samantha wasn't listening and half shooed her away. "Watch from that side of the alley way Emily, in case he went out the back door."

The alley ran parallel with the building and was open to the street behind. Emily obeyed Samantha but at that moment there happened to be a commotion in the street.

A police officer ran and blew his whistle. "Thief!" he shouted. "Come back here you street rat!"

The urchin naturally wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into Emily sending her crashing to the ground. He darted for cover in the dark alley behind her. Emily picked herself up and dusted herself off. The policeman asked, "Miss, have you seen him?"

Emily looked down at the eyes glowing in the alley and then up at the officer's stern gaze. Slowly she nodded but then thief leaped out of hiding, tackled Emily, and finally took off running as the policeman called, "Come back here boy! And unhand that girl!"

Samantha, who was oblivious to all, this gave up on her quest. "I guess you're right Emily," she said. "This is probably a waste of time."

She turned around and hesitantly tiptoed down the alley. "Emily?" Samantha called out. Realizing her adopted sister was gone Samantha ran off into the city in the vain hopes of finding her.

Back in the hotel room, Marie-Grace played with the Babies as Gwen played with a game on her phone while debating strong magical weapons with Felicity.

"A German konker is way more effective than a French flutermonger," argued Gwen.

"No," Felicity shot back. "All a konker does is knock you not your enemy unconscious whereas a-"

Just the door flew open and in came Samantha looking as though she had been attacked by a flock of wild geese.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Gwen said gleefully as Marie-Grace exclaimed, "What happened to you and-"

"Where's Emily?" Felicity finished.

Samantha sighed tiredly. "Shut up, it's a long story and I don't know where Emily is."

"What do you mean you don't know where Emily is?" Marie-Grace asked worried.

"She was with me in the dark alley-"

"You mean you took our sweet little Emily to a dark alley?" Felicity interrupted.

"Yes," Samantha snapped. "And I've searched everywhere for her so if you'll excuse me I'm going to read in the lobby now."

After the door slammed shut Gwen couldn't resist adding, "Sure she's going to 'read' in the lobby."

Puzzled Marie-Grace asked, "What do you mean by that?"

But Gwen just went back to her game muttering, "It's a long story."

The noisy lobby was hustling and bustling around Samantha as she was "reading." Occasionally, she'd peek over the top of her book as she listened to conversations swell. Her eyes darted back and forth scanning the area for one guy in particular.

Finally she spotted him talking in the corner with another guy who was dressed historically. The familiar stranger glanced in her direction. Samantha, who didn't want to be caught looking at him, broke eye contract and focused on her book for several long minutes. When she dared to look again he was gone. _Darn!_ She thought. _And I almost had him too._

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear that said, "You can't get rid of me that easily Samantha Parkington."

Samantha almost jumped because she could almost swear that someone had said those same words to her once upon a time. Instead she glared at the stranger but he was gone before she could do anything else.

Samantha groaned softly to herself as she sank lower into a comfortable chair in their suite. She was having the worst vacation in the history of relaxation. First there was the weird but vaguely familiar boy in the check in line who clearly knows who she is. Next there was the odd set of practical jokes someone was playing on her and although the culprit hadn't yet confessed Samantha was sure it was Glogan messing with her. Emily was still missing while the Babies were off who knows where doing who knows what. Now she had to deal with this the incessant knocking on her door. Sometimes it was tough to be the oldest and today was one of those times. She could feel the headache building as she wondered, _who am I bailing out of jail this time?_

Samantha opened the door mid knock and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Her jaw dropped in surprise to see a tall handsome stranger standing in the threshold holding a bundle of her favorite flowers. Trying to act natural, Samantha draped herself elegantly across the doorway and fluttered her eyelashes in what she hoped was an attractive manner.

"What I mean to say is," Samantha paused for dramatic effect. "How may I be of assistance?"

The tall handsome stranger suppressed a smile, desperately trying to choke back the laughter that consumed him on the inside. He couldn't believe this disguise was working. And even if she did see through it, his real identity was still a secret. She would only believe that this was the reason "the creepy boy from the lobby," as Gwen so eloquently put it, was following her. _If only she knew,_ he thought._ Then this would have been a very different scene._ In the smoothest tone he could manage he said, "Is Miss Samantha Parkington in residence?"

Samantha blushed imagining the sight her tattered dress may have appeared. "I am she."

With a wave of his arm, he presented her with the bouquet. Samantha glanced down at them inhaling their sweet aroma. "They're beautiful," she said.

The stranger met her gaze. "So are you."

His words combined with his dashing attire swept Samantha off her feet but luckily he didn't give her time to dwell on it.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the opera? I have an extra ticket because my brother is busy and can't make it so I thought-"

She put a finger to his lips to silence him. Samantha had been around many guys before but none had ever made her feel like this. Never had one gazed at her so intently or with such care. It was almost as if….

_Impossible,_ she thought before returning to the conversation. "Of course I'll go with you." Samantha looked down at her ruined outfit once more. "Just give me an hour."

He nodded and walked off as Samantha slipped back inside her hotel room. She leaned against the door smelling the flowers. Again a stranger knew her name. How coincidental was that? Instead of being alarmed this time, Samantha calmly wished to know the answer. But that could wait until after the opera. Besides, before she could figure anything else out she needed to know who was behind it all. She thought of the stalker's smirking grin that reminded her of . . . . .

Someone. _Oh well,_ she thought. _I'll figure it out eventually and it's probably not important anyway._

Samantha's laughter, both merry and sweet, trickled down the street utterly contagious to the gentleman at her side.

"What happened next?" the stranger prompted.

"Well," said Samantha trying to remember. "Gwen starts swinging from the chandelier and the museum guards begin screaming at her while the rest of us make our escape."

He chuckled and she took his arm as they strolled through the park across from the Sydney Opera House.

"All that happened just because Bitty accidently locked herself inside one of the exhibits?"

"Yes, but it probably wasn't an accident." It was such a joy for Samantha to speak openly to someone who wasn't technically related to her yet cared about her family just the same.

"That Gwen sure sounds like a goofy character," he said.

"She's an idiot," Samantha agreed. "But we're all weird. I guess that's what makes us special."

They rounded the corner and came to a pavilion. Samantha stopped suddenly and faced him. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked anxiously.

He frowned. "What don't I mind?"

"That I'm one of them, a wack-o who lives on play road."

The young man smiled as he shook his head in wonder. This girl would never cease to amaze him. Here she was worried about where she lives when it was his identity that posed the greater threat.

"Of course not, Sam. In fact I couldn't be more pleased."

She exhaled in relief.

"Besides," he continued carelessly. "Even back in time you were a slight touch crazy." Oops, he wasn't supposed to say that!

Now it was Samantha's turn frown. "What? What did you just say?"

Realizing his mistake just a little too late, he pretended not to hear her and rushed over to the bandstand where someone had provided a picnic meant for two.

He stretched out on the blanket and said, "Care to join me?"

With their conversation momentarily forgotten, Samantha joined the stranger for a lovely picnic. It was one of the most wonderful afternoons she'd had in a long time. Vacation seemed a little bit brighter and she would even get to enjoy his company for a few more hours when they attended the opera. But for some strange reason she could not fathom she felt as if she knew him . . . .

Samantha smiled blissfully lost in her own little world as she practically skipped down the hall to her family's hotel room.

"Samantha!" a voice called. Samantha spun around to see Nellie, who should be in Central America, holding up a post card. Guilt instantly washed through Samantha.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nellie demanded. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Samantha quickly snapped herself out of her love struck daze. "Are you sure? Because someone has been pulling pranks on me and I already questioned Glogan and I know it wasn't them."

"Well, it wasn't me," said Nellie. "And why would I do that? I'm your best friend!"

Samantha's gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry, Nellie. I was angry and looking for someone to blame because I don't know who the stranger that keeps following me is."

"That's okay," said Nellie. "I forgive you. Wait, did you say there's a stranger stalking you?"

"Yes," Samantha said slowly.

"And has this stranger been around every time something like this happens?"

"Maybe-"

"Well then," said Nellie. "He's the culprit."

"But why? Though he does seem a bit familiar."

"Familiar!"

"And he knows my name-"

"He knows you!"

"Okay, yes." Samantha admitted. "He knows me but then there was this other slightly familiar stranger who came by and took me to the opera."

Nellie gasped. "And you didn't think they were probably the same person?!"

Samantha's face reddened. "But I had a wonderful time!"

"That may be but it doesn't make him any less guilty!"

Just then Gwen walked past on her way out of the hotel room. Upon hearing their conversation she said, "Leave it to Samantha to go out on a date with her stalker."

"Shut up, Gwen!" both girls shouted. Gwen shrugged and went on her merry way.

"Anyway," said Nellie. "What type of tricks has this boy been playing?"

Before answering, Samantha looked both ways and darted into their hotel room with Nellie. "Well, the first one was a bit extreme but it mostly involved gum."

Nellie nodded and gestured for Samantha to continue. "Then someone put insects in my wardrobe, I fell in the mud on our way back from the opera though I could have easily been pushed and I lost a wad of cash just before the church got a mysterious donation of a million bucks."

Nellie thought for a moment then broke the silence by saying, "I hate to say it but aren't those all things that _you_ did to Eddie Ry-"

"**NO**! **NO! NO! NO! NO!" **Samantha paled as her eyes widened. "And in case you didn't hear the first five times, **NO! NO! NO!** It just can't happen! It's impossible!"

"I'm sorry, Samantha. But-"

"No buts! He can't be here! He doesn't even know about time travel and I've finally escaped that pest he couldn't have possibly followed me!"

"Samantha calm down! I'm not saying that he is just that it's a possibility." Nellie braced herself for another rant of denial. When it didn't come, she relaxed.

"Eddie . . . ," Samantha stopped and winced for she could not bring herself to say his whole name. "That rat," she amended, "does not know about PFV never mind magic and time travel."

"You didn't either," Nellie pointed out. "And look where you are today."

Samantha scowled then reached for the door.

"Where are we going?" said Nellie.

"To get some answers," Samantha said firmly.

In the hotel room next door, the familiar redheaded stranger calmly ate an English muffin and read the newspaper as his crazy neighbors went about their vacation. He planned on going out later to escape the noise when his door flew open and in came Samantha with her best friend Nellie O'Malley. He got up to greet them but Samantha would have none of it. She flipped the table which caused paper to fly all over the room.

Her eyes burned with fury. "Who are you?!"

Not understanding he blinked and said, "What?"

Samantha marched up to him and shouted, "We know it was you who played all those mean tricks on me and Nellie here brought up a good question: your identity."

The poor boy couldn't do anything except stand there helplessly as Samantha continued her rant. "Are you or are you not Eddie Ryland?"

He hesitated which made Samantha take it as a yes but what he said next made her pause, uncertain in her assumption.

"Who do you think I am?"

Samantha looked at Nellie who looked back at her. Samantha knew what she should say but instead answered, "I…. I…..think. . . ." She didn't know what to think because all the evidence pointed to him being that jerk she detested but he wasn't anything like the boy she knew. But there was something Samantha didn't take into account: people change especially after time travelling.

In the most confident voice she could muster she said, "I believe you are not."

"Not what?" he prompted.

"You are not Eddie Ryland!" she practically yelled.

In the background Nellie muttered, "Come on Samantha, really?"

The boy who was apparently not Eddie gripped her shoulders as he looked her square in the eyes, "Really, there's nothing at all familiar about me? Nothing to remind you of an old friend, perhaps?"

Samantha squirmed under the intense weight of his gaze. "No," she barely managed to squeak. Although she wanted to bust a gut laughing on the word friend and say, "Friend? That's the word you'd use?"

But she didn't. He released her and swore under his breath sending her stumbling backwards. He, the coward that he was, secretly hoped that she would figure it out so he wouldn't have to tell her. He was mad and a bit hurt until he realized he could use this to his advantage. Because if Samantha even suspected his real identity (and clearly she did) she would rather die a million deaths than admit she liked spending time with him.

Nellie, who was by now quite aggravated by this whole exchange said, "Just tell us if you're Eddie Ryland or not."

"Yeah, what she said," echoed Samantha.

The stranger sweated a little and looking everywhere except Samantha said, "I am not you think I am."

Nellie stared him down and the boy held his breath. "Look me in the eye and say, 'I am not Eddie Ryland.'"

He restrained form wiping his brow in relief. He could probably lie straight to Nellie's face but he knew he could never manage it under Samantha's piercing gaze.

Unblinking, he stared deep into Nellie's eyes. "I am **not** Eddie Ryland."

She held his gaze for a few agonizing minutes searching for the truth. Finally, Nellie nodded and headed for the exit. Samantha started to follow but stopped.

"If you're not Eddie Ryland," she said bringing up a very good point. "Then who are you?"

On the inside he cringed, wishing he had thought of that sooner. "I'm. . . Troy Ryland," he said using his middle name.

Samantha frowned. "Are you a descendant of Eddie Ryland?"

"Yes," he said his lips twitching into a smile. "Eddie Ryland is my ancestor."

"Okay," she said. "As long as you're not actually him."

"Oh, I'm definitely not."

Samantha nodded. "Good." Then she stormed out of the room as quickly as she had come.

"Oh, honey," said Troy as soon as she was gone. "You're in for a very nasty surprise."

The next adventure scheduled for their trip to Australia was exploring the outback. In PFV at least, most of Australia is made up of the outback, a vast desert land made up of the rare animals like the Tasmanian devil, kangaroos, and koalas. It is home to many desert nomads including bandits, thieves and other convicts from Europe with the only settled regions being near the coast.

As you can imagine with playroom people staying overnight in such a place something, whether it be good or bad is bound to happen to everyone. They started off in groups but between the sandstorms, Tasmanian devil attacks, and conflict with hostile native tribes, the family succeeded in getting themselves separated.

Marie-Grace spent most of her time chasing after the Babies whereas Gwen spent her day getting attacked by wild animals. She was even mangled by the friendly koalas. Felicity got tangled up in a crazy convicts plan to build an army to take revenge on England for banishing them. Sure enough Martha had a hand in stirring up conflict among the desert nomads so they would side with her in her plan to take over the world. Even sweet little Emily was used against Britain by a sneaky criminal.

But Samantha had issues all her own, most of which revolved around Troy Ryland otherwise known as the familiar stranger. Since they are both detectives working on the same case in the Australian outback they were bound to run into each other. The only logical thing to do was team up. That way Samantha had more time to chase her family and Troy got the one thing he desired most in the world: time to spend with Samantha. Although the day didn't quite go as she had planned, it was still nice for Samantha to work with another serious detective who wasn't Nellie because she had only become one at Samantha's insistence.

Soon night had fallen over the Australian landscape; the family was tucked into beds in the British Spy Network/American Detective Agency Camp because it was far too late and dangerous for them to make the trek to the hotel that night. And since they had helped save the world (or at least Australia) the Parkington half of the playroom family had special access into the abandoned buildings that were used as military bases to stop evil plots like the one that happened today.

Stars twinkled overhead as Samantha Parkington tossed and turned in her sleep, pleasant dreams morphing into nightmares.

In one Samantha held hands and skipped down the lane with the mysterious stranger. He was wearing a foolish grin that matched her happiness completely. Then a clock appeared turning back minutes which changed into days, weeks, months, years. It took Samantha and the boy back decades until they had reached a century. The clock chimed the year 1904 and Samantha and the boy looked as they did when they were ten. Samantha didn't change much but the difference in the boy was incredible. Samantha stared in horror then woke with a jolt, screaming bloody murder.

Samantha pounded her fist on the door to where Troy Ryland was staying with the detective agency. "Open up!" she demanded. She was mid knock when the door swung open. Half-dressed and half armed Troy's eyes wildly searched for danger.

"Samantha, are you all right? What's happened? Is it an emergency? Are you sure you're okay?"

He was so full of concern that Samantha felt silly. He couldn't possibly be the boy from her past and besides not all dreams come true anyway.

"Nothing," she said. "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I disturbed you." She turned to go but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the porch.

"Tell me," he said. "There must be a reason you're breaking down my door in the middle of the night."

Samantha gulped loathing to admit her subconscious thoughts. Seeing her uncertain hesitation he invited her in and made her a cup of tea. He sat her down on the sofa beside him and took her hand in his.

Instinct told Samantha to flee but the pull of the hot tea combine with his strong warm body snuggled up next to her was too powerful to resist especially for someone still half asleep. She rested his head on his shoulder even though being in a man's company dressed only in her nightgown would usually make her uncomfortable.

"Now what is it you wanted to say?" He whispered in her ear.

She yawned. "Nothing."

"Come now, you can tell me," he said.

"A nightmare." Her eyes closed.

"Care to explain?"

"No," and with that she was asleep.

The young man smiled touched that he had come to him for comfort. Even though she was asleep he savored this moment for he knew this was something Samantha would have never allowed if she was awake or simply knew his real name.

Deep in the Australian outback, Samantha Parkington woke to find herself on a stranger's couch, in a stranger's quarters, and in a stranger's arms. To enhance her mortification she was even in pajamas. Figures, the one night of the whole year she doesn't go to bed fully clothed. As the memory of last night came tumbling back Samantha calmly sat up despite the fact that every ounce of her entire being said to run from the room screaming. She forced herself to calm down and she almost settled back down when she noticed the time.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "How did it get so late?" She leapt from seat and began pacing back and forth. She debated whether she should just leave, write a note and then leave, or simply wake him up. The decision was made for her when the man in question stirred and noticed her pacing.

"Whatever is the matter?" he asked rubbing the sleep form his bleary eyes.

"Everything," said Samantha resuming her pacing.

He grabbed her wrist. "What in greater detail please, is the problem?"

"Well let's see." She jerked her hands away from his and made a show of thinking about it. "I'm who knows where in the Australian outback with a man I've just met, I spent half the night in a man's liar dressed in practically nothing, half the morning is gone, my family most likely left without me, I need to be in Sydney for Bitty's opera this afternoon but I can't show up looking like a dirty ragamuffin and I'll never make it in time considering it took me all day yesterday to walk here."

He considered what she said. "I don't see a problem."

"What!" she cried in disbelief.

He nodded. "I have a solution for every one of those issues."

"You do not!"

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Fine," said Samantha finally giving up. "Then let's hear it."

"Okay. You're not lost because I know exactly where we are, it's not like we did anything wrong last night so I guess it's okay but if it makes you feel any better we won't do it again. Technically more than half the morning is gone and your family most certainly left without you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better!"

"Wait, I wasn't done yet-"

"Yeah well I don't see how this helps me," said Samantha.

"Will you please listen? Being a respected detective in this agency I happen to have the authority to use the top secret rocket powered jeep so I can have you back in your hotel with plenty of time for you to get gussied up for your sister's opera. And as for having just met," his eyes sought hers. "I would hope you'd know that we've known each other all our lives."

Samantha didn't understand what he was talking about. She shoved the matter from her mind and broke eye contact getting back to business. "When can you get this jeep?"

He hung his head in defeat for the moment has been lost. "Immediately."

She nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

The lights in the opera house dimmed as a hush fell over the crowd. The magic was about to begin. The famous Bitty Fatterson walked up to the microphone glittering under the spotlight in her sparkly dress. She cleared her throat and everyone covered their ears as a terrible screeching noise filled the house.

"Testing . . . Is this thing on?"

"Yes!" everyone groaned when it screeched again.

"Hello, welcome one! Welcome all! To the Sydney Opera House conveniently located in Sydney Australia. I'm Bitty Fatterson partner to the even more famous director/producer/actor/musician/musical protégée Bitty Quansa!"

She paused as everyone went nuts at the mention of her friend. "But for tonight I single handily put together a special presentation for you in the form of an opera. I hope you enjoy!"

"Hey," said Big D. jumping out of her seat. "I helped too!" But the show had already started and she was merely shushed by a captivated audience.

"Geesh," said Big D. "The things I do around here for you people."

This brought on another chorus of shushing and Big D. sat back in her seat quietly surrendering. _Poor Big D._ thought Samantha. _She's so unappreciated._ Samantha sat a few seats down from her with the other remaining family members who weren't in the play. It was business as usual except tonight Samantha had a man by her side. She smiled up at Troy (she couldn't bear thinking his last name) who was looking as handsome as ever in his sharp suit.

_He's not at all like his rotten ancestor,_ she thought._ He's such a nice, caring, thoughtful, funny, and sweet guy._ _It's too bad he is distantly related to he who must not be named. _But she supposed she'd have to get used to it along with the unusual circumstances in which they met. And besides, it wasn't his fault there was a bad egg in the family tree yet she couldn't help but wonder where the real Eddie Ryland had ended up, or rather who he had ended up married to.

Just then, Troy caught her gazing at him and smiled reassuringly while on the inside guilt ate away at him. This couldn't continue, he had to come clean. He squeezed her hand in anticipation. Tonight then was the night he'd confess.

After the show, the young man took Samantha for a moonlit stroll in the park. The stars above shone brightly creating the perfect atmosphere for a romantic meeting. As Samantha took his arm, a piece of her felt happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time, like maybe this was where she was meant to be and like maybe this was _who_ she was meant to be with, even if he did come from a horrible line of people.

"Samantha?" The young man's voice cut back the darkness.

"Yes," she said as equally searching. "That is indeed my name."

He laughed lightly and she could tell he was nervous but about what she couldn't be sure. "There is something I need to discuss with you. You may not want to hear it," Boy, was that the understatement of the year. "And I may not want to say it but I have to for both our sakes."

Wordlessly she nodded knowing he was serious but also knowing that whatever he said wouldn't be good. He let out a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, _he thought. And if all went well, they might be friends before the night was out.

"Do you remember," he began. "Those two guys who were friends with Jessica and Jackie, the women who adopted you?"

"Yeah, there names were John and Francis, right?"

"Right, except they were never really friends."

Samantha a spoke quietly and a little sadly, "I kind of figured since they are never around anymore."

He sensed her pain. "I know. They were only hired help and you guys just assumed there was more."

She held his arm tighter as he continued. "They eventually went on to start their own adopted family like the ones your moms started only with boys instead of girls."

"What!" The shock was evident in her voice. "So they. . . "

He nodded in confirmation. "They also went back in time and searched today's time for sixteen boys instead of sixteen girls. Only your moms had it easy with the time travel company American girl."

"How do you even know that?" Samantha regretted asking the moment the words left her mouth. Something had clicked in her memory. A face she had once forgotten now came to light. A fleeting picture in her mind now paralyzed her as she thought of a reason why he felt so familiar.

"Because I am one of them, I was taken from 1904," _Just like you,_ rang in both their ears.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly it all made sense: the gum, the bugs, falling in the mud, and even the stolen money graciously donated to the church were all things she had done to . . .

Samantha choked back a gasp horrified at the very idea. He reached out a hand to steady her and she wanted to recoil but instead forced herself to accept his hand and look into his eyes for any sign at all that might prove her suspicions wrong. She found nothing except a twinkle of mischief. This was one truth the sleuthing Samantha would rather not uncover, a fact the well-dressed gentleman knew with great certainty.

A whirlwind of doubts, denials, and yes, fear rushed through her mind but were all silenced as the young man cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Fireworks exploded and the whole world seemed to sparkle. This was nothing like kissing Andrew her western cowboy or any other guy in general for that matter. But as the kissed deepened even that thought was banished from Samantha's mind. So lost in each other neither could imagine another moment more perfect or more right than the one they shared now. As the kiss drew to a close, he knew the jig was up and that he had to tell her.

"Samantha?"

"Yes?" she sighed dreamily.

He held her close and looked her straight in the eye saying, "I have something important to tell you."

A thrill went through Samantha and feeling a bit dizzy she gripped him tightly for support.

Softly he whispered, "I was your first kiss."

Instantly Samantha froze for he could either be Eric, the evil boy from Florida who almost took over the world and made her his queen or her real first kiss who she had left behind more than a century ago. Samantha pulled herself away from him and looked at his laughing red hair that reminded her of . . .

Samantha stared in horror for the face she was looking up into was none other than Eddie Ryland her pesky next door neighbor.

"I'll get you good someday Samantha Parkington!" Eddie swore the last time they had met and here he was. Samantha had never been more humiliated in her life.

Eddie saw the meaning of his secret message dawn on her face and was crushed beyond repair as he watched her expression change from one of love and admiration to one of hatred and disgust. Not even Grandmary's strictest rule **GIRLS DON'T FIGHT** could save him now as Samantha's fist landed in his face. She took off running as Eddie clutched his jaw calling, "Samantha, wait!"

But it was too late for Samantha was long gone.

To be continued . . . . . .


End file.
